Inuyasha's Daughter
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have a daughter. When she's 16, she gets teleported to the fedual era. A new enemy is after her,and a unsuspected charecter is the only one to protect her... {finished...be happy}
1. Black Lilly

Inuyasha's daughter "Black Lilly"  
  
"Children, we have a new student with us today. This is Iris Higure."  
  
Murmurs covered the room as a black highlighted silver haired girl entered the room. Her golden eyes were full of nervousness.  
  
"Would you like to say anything to your classmates, Iris?" The teacher set a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"H..hello..." She waved.  
  
"Hello, Iris." The class replied.  
  
"You'll be sitting next to Sinna. Sinna, show Iris where you are."  
  
A hand raised from the back of the classroom. Iris followed the hand until she saw an empty seat next to a red eyed black haired girl. Iris quickly sat down.  
  
"Are you Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter?" Sinna asked.  
  
"...yes."  
  
"My parents are Sango and Miroku. They know your mom and dad. Don't worry. I'll help you through the day."  
  
"Thanks..." Iris mumbled.  
  
"Sinna, pay attention for once. Iris, your books are in your desk. Take out your math book."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." They replied.  
  
****  
  
"I have a feeling none of the kids like me..." Iris sighed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your smarter than anyone in that class. And your only seven like the rest of us." Sinna smiled.  
  
"I know... but now I know they don't like me. I saw it in their eyes."  
  
"I saw in your eyes that you have the knowledge of a junior in high school. Why are you in first grade?"  
  
Iris shrugged, numbly. Truthfully, her knowledge is raised because she's a quarter demon, plus she reads every type of book she can get her hands on.  
  
"Oh well, I'll save you a seat in lunch. I have to buy mine."  
  
"I packed mine. I gotta get it out of my backpack." Iris smiled.  
  
"See ya, girl." Sinna ran off to the cafeteria.  
  
****  
  
In the lunch room, Iris looked around the room, searching for Sinna. Her silver and black bangs covered her yellow eyes. As she passed by, murmurs and whispers were sent at her. A bunch of kids from her class started to surround her slowly.  
  
"What's up with you? How come your smarter than anyone in this school?" One of the boys grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Not only that, you look like a freak, with those yellow eyes and silver hair."  
  
"..." Iris was silent.  
  
Iris tried to pull away from the group, until three of the girls grabbed her. One of them pulled the clips out of her hair. To their surprise, two dog ears unfolded into veiw.  
  
"Oh my god!!! She has dog ears, and their real too!" A boy started to pull at them.  
  
"Is she some kind of dog?"  
  
Tears started to form in Iris' eyes. She turned and clawed the boy grabbing her ears, leaving three bloody scratches. She ran out of the circle of kids, and headed out of the cafeteria, leaving her forgotten lunch in the lunch room. Sinna came out of the line just in time to see her laving, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Iris...?"  
  
Iris ran into the principal's office, still crying. The assisant at the desk looked up as she barged in.  
  
"Um... can I help you?"  
  
"I want my daddy on the phone!!!" She screamed.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"NOW!!!!!"  
  
"A-Alright..."  
  
****  
  
A young woman knocked on the door that had a sign that read 'Inuyasha Higure'.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Come in."  
  
She opened the door, carrying a bunch of papers in her hands. She was greeted by a silver haired man sitting at his desk, feverishly taking notes.  
  
"What is it, Megumi?"  
  
"You have a call, sir." She replied.  
  
"If it's Mr. Sakemi, tell him I'm busy." He answered, not looking up.  
  
"It's... your daughter."  
  
Inuyasha looked up immediatly.  
  
"Iris?! What line?"  
  
"Line three."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the phone, and pressed the three on the speaker. He lifted the phone to his ear.  
  
"Iris...?"  
  
"...Daddy?"  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"...daddy, can you... come and get me?" She begged.  
  
"Sure... I'll be right there." He replied.  
  
"Thank you, daddy."  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone, grabbed his black jacket, drapping it over his shoulders.  
  
"Sir, what about the meeting with Mrs. Yakami?" Megumi helped him put it on.  
  
"Tell her I'll see her Saturday morning. My daughter is more important than that stupid meeting." He answered, heading for the door.  
  
"Yes...sir." Megumi answered.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha parked his car near the 'Tokyo Elementary School', and made his way into the building. After a while, he entered principal's office.  
  
"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" The school assistant smiled.  
  
"I came to sign Iris Higure out for the rest of the day."  
  
"Alright. Just sign right here." She pulled out a parent sheet.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked, quickly signing his name where a blank spot was available.  
  
"In the hall, near the cafeteria. She's been waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you." He left the office.  
  
He arrived at the doors of the cafeteria to find a young silver haired 7 year old fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Iris...?"  
  
She looked up, and immediatly ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He bent down, and enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, daddy..."  
  
"It's no problem, sweety. What's the matter?" He ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I wanna go home. I'll tell you later." Iris sobbed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He lifted Iris into his arms, her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her backpack and headed for the car. Inuyasha opened the door to his car, and set his daughter in the passenger seat. After he closed the door, he went into the car, and started it up. As he drove away from the school, he threw Iris' backpack in the backseat. The whole trip, Iris ran a hand through her silver and black hair.  
  
"...daddy...?" Iris looked up.  
  
"What?" He looked over at her.  
  
"...they saw my ears."  
  
"...!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped the car right in the middle of the street. He flew out of the car. He opened the door to the passenger seat, and pulled Iris into his arms.  
  
"My god, Iris. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, daddy..." Iris buried her face into his chest.  
  
'Kagome is going to love this...' He ran a hand through his daughter's hair.  
  
"Hey, buddy!!! Move it!" A man yelled from his truck.  
  
"Sue me! I'm trying to help my daughter, you jackass!"  
  
"Daddy..." Iris whispered.  
  
Inuyasha made a rude gesture to the man, and gently pushed Iris back into the car.  
  
"Your lucky I'm in a good mood, buddy, otherwise you'd be swimming in a pool of your own blood." He climbed back into his car, driving off.  
  
****  
  
Kagome went to unlock the door to find it was unlocked. She slipped into the house to find her silver haired husband sitting near the garden, Iris in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Hey, Kagome..."  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you home so early? Iris is supposed to be in school." She smoothed Iris' hair.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his sleeping daughter onto his lap, and pulled her clips out of her hair.  
  
"The kids made fun of her... after they saw her ears." He sighed.  
  
"Oh my god... what do we do?"  
  
"That's up to Iris. I won't force her into anything that will cause her pain."  
  
Kagome sighed, and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Iris' eyes finally opened, adjusting to the light.  
  
"...mommy?"  
  
"Hey, Iris? How you feeling?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Fine... I'm a bit hungery." Iris' fist went around Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
A/N: Keep in mind, Inu only wears his kimono at the house ^^;  
  
Inuyasha lifted Iris over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Kagome? Could you make a snack for Iris? I'm gonna take her into the garden."  
  
"Alright, honey." Kagome went into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha carried Iris out into the garden. He stopped near the part of the garden where the lillies grew. He sat down and laid her head near his chest.  
  
"Iris, you see those yellow lillies right there?" he pointed to the yellow flowers.  
  
"yes..." Iris yawned.  
  
"Well, those represent your classmates. You see the black lilly right next to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That one represents you. Most will think just because your different, your less of a person than they are. But... you have a heart and feelings like they do. Even with your differences, your still a person. Remember that."  
  
Iris' yellow eyes twinkled as tears made their way down her cheeks. She buried her face into his red kimono.  
  
A/N: Iris is styling a yellow-orange kimono ^_^*  
  
Kagome came out to find Inuyasha clutching Iris close to him. She smiled, holding a bag of sugar cane in one hand.  
  
"The 'black lilly' speech, eh, Inuyasha? I always wondered when your mom's teachings would come in handy.  
  
A/N: I hope you like!! ^^; send me your reviews. I wanna see what you think. 


	2. Fedual fairy tale begins again

A:N/ I'm finally able to continue! I would like to thank any of you that reviewed. So... Thank you, IceDragon6, Storymind,Keiko Ishimori, and... my mom.^^ Hope you like this chapter   
  
Iris:: you want me to do the disclaimer, whits?  
  
Whits:: ::sigh:: go ahead, i don't wanna  
  
Iris:: whits doesn't own inuyasha, she couldn't even if she wanted to.  
  
Whits:: your pushing it, Iris...  
  
Iris:: but.. she does own any of the charecters you never heard of before. ^^;  
  
Whits:: okay, now we begin ::pounds Iris in the head::  
  
Inuyasha's daughter "Fedual Fairy Tale begins again"  
  
Kagome stopped the car near the City Festival dressed in her favorite pink and turquoise kimomo.  
  
"Inuyasha Higure, Get out of the car!!"  
  
"I hate public places... It hurts my ears." He moaned from the inside of the car.  
  
"Set and example for Iris and Kayasha!" Kagome stomped her foot.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and stepped out of the car. He was wearing the usual red kimono from the fedual era, except with sandles.  
  
"Iris, come out, you look wonderful." Inuyasha opened the backseat.  
  
Out of the car came a 16 year old girl. Her hair was raven black today, with silver streaks. Her eyes were brown with purple streaks swimming through. Her outfit was a longer version of her yellow-orange kimono she had when she was seven. Her long, thick hair was pulled back into a braid. She had no shoes on her feet. ^^  
  
"Hey, Kayasha. You can come out. No one's going to attack you." Iris called after her brother.  
  
A young 8 year old came out of the car. His hair was completely black and his eyes were a dazzling purple. He wore a blue kimono and had lifted sandles. He was like a boy version of Kagome, without the eyes.  
  
"Alright, who wants some cotton candy?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Me me me!!!!" Kayasha hopped.  
  
"No thanks... I'll stay with dad." Iris replied.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha, stay with Iris." Kagome took Kayasha's hand and walked off.  
  
"When did I become her son?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Hey, dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They usually have great bizzares at this festival. Can we check it out?" Iris brightened.  
  
"Sure, if you see something you like, I'll buy it."  
  
Inuyasha and Iris headed to the bizzare. Iris was as curious as a kitten, as she looked at all the merchendice.  
  
"Dad, over here." Iris waved.  
  
Inuyasha tossed his silver hair out of his eyes to see his daughter, staring at a stand of jewelery. He walked over to her to see her staring at two rings. The circle of the rings was a dragon, tail touching the head. A ruby was put in one, a diamond was in the other.  
  
"Can I get these?" She begged.  
  
"Why do you want those?"  
  
"I love rings. And... dragons are my favorite animals. Please, dad?"  
  
Inuyasha brushed his hair away from his face, showing his golden eyes. He pulled out a few dollars from his wallet, and paid for the rings. Iris held them in front of her with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Their beautiful. Thanks, dad."  
  
Blush ran across his cheeks as Iris gave him a hug. he gently laid his arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Your welcome, Iris."  
  
"Well, it's a 'daughter-father' moment, right?" Kagome showed up, carrying a bag of cotton candy in her hand.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Kayasha jumped up, hugging his fater around the waist.  
  
"Don't tell me Kayasha already finished his cotton candy..." Iris buried her forehead into her hand.  
  
"He did... four minutes ago..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"The world is doomed..." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kayasha is on a sugar high!!" Iris giggled.  
  
For the entire time they were at the festival, Kayasha was hanging all over Kagome, hopping around like a bunny. Kayasha, to Iris was pathetic.  
  
"Where did you get those rings, Iris? Their beautiful." Kagome asked.  
  
"Dad bought them for me. When I get a boyfriend, he can have one." Iris smiled.  
  
A wave of shock and concern ran through Kagome and Inuyasha. Iris froze, thinking she said something wrong.  
  
"Umm..." She felt her voice leave her throut  
  
"We're sorry, sweetheart. We just weren't expecting that." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Well, no boy at my high school will ever like me, but I know I'll find the right guy for a quarter demon like me."  
  
"Iris...?" Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Yes, dad?"  
  
"There's something back home I want to give you. When we get home, meet me by the well shrine, okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Iris gently ran a hand through her hair.  
  
By the time they got home, Kagome carried Kayasha off to bed, Inuyasha ran off into the house, and Iris went over by the well.  
  
"I don't know if I'll ever meet the right guy... dad said he was a half demon, which would make me a quarter demon, along with Kayasha." Iris fiddled with her rings.  
  
Suddenly, the ruby inside her ring started to glow, causing a weird glow to go off in the well shrine. She opened the sliding door, seeing a blood red light crimson light coming out of the well. She walked down the steps and looked down.  
  
****  
  
Inside the house, Kagome watched as her husband pulled out a firmiliar weapon out of the chest, and pulled it out of the sheath.  
  
"Your not going to give Iris the Tetsaugia?!" She cried.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" he stood up, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Inuyasha Higure!!! Iris only spars with wooden swords! Do you really believe that she'll be able to handle a sword that turns into a fang?!"  
  
"Iris is an expert with sword, daggers, and arrows. She gets A's and B's in school, and the champion in martial arts. I belive she'll be able to handle the Tetsaugia." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome stared out the window to see the well, glowing a bright red. She also saw Iris heading inside the well.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Iris is going inside the well!" She creamed.  
  
A/N:: -.-; no duh please don't make fun of me if i spelled tetsaigua or whatever wrong.  
  
Inuyasha gasped, and jumped out the window. He landed on his feet, and headed for the well.  
  
****  
  
Iris looked down to see a weird substance inside the well. She reached her hand out to touch it. It was as if she was being drawn to it.  
  
"IRIS!!!" Inuyasha ran inside the well shrine.  
  
As Iris turned to face her father, her hand fell into the substance. A type of wave made of the blood red stuff flew out of the well. The wave collasped onto Iris, leaving her with a muffled scream.  
  
"Iris!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
The glow, the substance ((or ooze)), and Iris had disappeared. Not knowing what to do, he ran back toward the house.  
  
****  
  
Iris' brown and purple eyes finally opened. She found herself not able to move. Large scaley tentacles were wrapped around her waist, pinning her to a tree.  
  
"Ugh..." Iris moaned.  
  
"So, your not that half breed, Inuyasha? Then, you must be his offspring."  
  
Iris lifted her head to see a six eyed centipede female demon. Her body was what was pinning her to the God tree.  
  
"My orders were to kill Inuyasha, but it looks like you'll be the bait to get him for my master." She cackled.  
  
"My dad isn't stupid enough to fall for your stupid trap." Iris huffed.  
  
The centipede growled, and squeezed her body tighter around Iris' waist, causing her to scream. Blood made it's way out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't lip me off, little brat! I have your life in my hands." She snickered.  
  
"...cough"  
  
"Well, you don't have mine!!" A voice chuckled.  
  
A blur of blue ran over to Iris and the demon, and sliced the centipede's head cleam off. The grip it had on Iris went, as she fell butt first on the ground. She started to cough, as she whiped the blood off of her mouth.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up, freaking out at what she saw.  
  
The person who rescued her was a demon. A fox demon to be precise. His long, unruly orange hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore fire rat pants, except they were blue, and he wore a very baggy white shirt. His ears were pointy, and he had fangs as well. There was a fox tail too, and two swords were strapped across his waist.  
  
"I- I'm fine. Who are you?" She stuttered.  
  
"My name is Shippo. Who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Iris Higure. Daughter to Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT?! Kagome and Inuyasha are your parents?!" Shippo gasped.  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
A/N:: Well, that's it for now! r/r, then I'll update the third chapter!! ^^ Oh yeah, I forgot something!  
  
Storymind:: Thank u for telling me about my errors. I'll try to fix them if i can. which i highly doubt... -.-;  
  
IceDragon6:: I'm glad you like the 'black lilly' speech. You'll like the story as it goes on.  
  
Keiko Ishimori:: Yes, Inuyasha can drive. Now the world has a maniac on the road hehe. ^^ anyway, hope to hear from you again   
  
Okay, later ^^ 


	3. Dragon Rings

A/N:: Yay!!! I can continue!!! This chapter is where the plot thickens. you meet the bad guy, and... i'll be quiet...  
  
Inuyasha:: are you sure that's possible for you?  
  
Whits:: Inuyasha, you are so rude to me... ;.;  
  
Inuyasha:: Don't forget Whits doesn't own inuyasha, but owns the charecters she made up. So enjoy, while i have to be involved in this mess  
  
Whits:: Inuyasha, your going to die by my hand if you don't shut up. ::grabs his sword::  
  
Inuyasha:: okay!! i'll be good ^^;  
  
Whits:: Okay, now we can continue thanks to all that reviewed. Thank you Storymind for teaching me how to spell Tetsusaiga. I feel better now. ^^  
  
Inuyasha:: :cowers into a corner: I'm going to die... :flatens his ears against his skull:  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Dragon Rings"  
  
In the village near the God Tree, Kaede, Kikyo's sister, was sitting near the fire in her house. She looked up in shock as Shippo entered the house.  
  
"Shippo, what are thou doing here?"  
  
"It's great to see you too, Kaede. I came here for a place to rest for the night."  
  
"Then let thyself in." Kaede wraped her green blanket around herself.  
  
Shippo walked into the small hut, carrying the sleeping Iris in his arms. he laid her on a small cot and covered her up with a blue kimono top.  
  
A/N: Shippo has the top, he just chooses not to wear it. -.  
  
"Who is the lass, Shippo?"  
  
"Her name is Iris. She's Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter."  
  
"How did she get here?"  
  
"Your asking the wrong demon, Kaede. I found her being attacked by a centipede demon." Shippo sat in a cross legged position.  
  
Kaede looked at Shippo. His youthful eyes were now replaced with the type of eyes a warrior had. Ever since he got the weapon, Tosusaiga from Totosai, he's become just as strong as Inuyasha. What surprised her even more is after Sesshomaru got married, he gave Shippo the Tensusaiga.  
  
****  
  
"So your saying that blasted Shippo killed Koromei?!" A cat demon asked, angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady..." demon bowed to her.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it!! Gather the finest demons in my army. Send them after her. She owns the dragon rings of death and life. I want them now!!!!"  
  
The demon bowed to her, and fearfully left the room. The dat demon walked out to her window and started out into the darkness.  
  
"That wentch, Kaede sent the dragon rings into another time to prevent me from destroying this world, but now I'll have them all for my self. The only thing that could... no, that will never happen. Only a quarter demon can handle that weapon. That type of demon is rare to find. I need not worry about it." She chuckled.  
  
She brushed the thought away from her mind, and headed out of the throne room.  
  
'I will have those dragon rings. Just wait and see, Kaede.'  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha sat on the porch, beating himself up about Iris getting teleported to the fedual era.  
  
"How was she able to get there? Kagome has the sacred jewel, it's just not possible."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He turned to see Kagome, standing there with a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
  
"You need to stop beating yourself up about what happened. It wasn't your fault.  
  
"I know... but..." He couldn't find the words.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to go to the fedual era."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shh... Kayasha is sleeping. I'll give you the sacred jewel. Go back to that time and find Iris, okay?" You have all summer to find her." She smiled.  
  
A smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face, as he and Kagome were in the middle of a warm hug. A few minutes later, they seperated.  
  
"You be careful, my love." Kagome stroked Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine. You take care of yourself and Kayasha."  
  
Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome on the forehead, as she handed him the jewel, and brushed the hair out of his face. He wrapped the beaded string across his wrist.  
  
"I'll be back with Iris, try not to worry."  
  
Inuyasha strapped the Tetsusaiga across his waist, and to the well shrine.  
  
"I can try..." She sighed.  
  
****  
  
Iris stirred and opened her now golden eyes. She pulled a lock of hair in front of her face.  
  
She sighed, seeing her silver hair with random streaks of black. She lifted herself out of bed, and headed out of the house she was in. She was greeted by Shippo and a very old woman.  
  
"Shippo?" Iris yawned.  
  
"Good morning, Iris. Good to see you... now with silver hair." Shippo smiled.  
  
"It there something wrong with my hair? I am a quarter demon, you know." Iris smiled.  
  
"I didn't say anything was wrong with it. You... look a lot... like Inuyasha." Shippo looked at the ground.   
  
"Do... you find my ears... weird at all?" Iris asked.  
  
Shippo looked up, seeing her eyes pleading for an answer. He sighed in frustration.  
  
"No... I don't find your ears weird. If I said they were weird, it would be like the pot calling the kettle black. After all, I have a fox tail."  
  
"Your... a fox demon, right? Half, quarter, or full?"  
  
"I'm a full fox demon. The last of my tribe. My parents were killed by...-"  
  
"The Thunder Brothers?" Iris spoke up.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Dad told us about it. He told me back then, you were an annoying pest."  
  
"That's Inuyasha... always making fun of me..." Shippo mumbled.  
  
Then, a thought ran throught ran through Iris' mind. Shippo's attention was caught as he watched her dig through her kimono pocket, and pulled out two rings.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Shippo scratched his ear.  
  
"There rings. I call them dragon rings." Iris grinned.  
  
Kaede's head shot up, as Iris showed Shippo her rings.  
  
'The dragon rings?! They were sent to Kagome's time?'  
  
"You want one, Shippo?"  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"I promised myself I would give a ring to a person that wouldn't make fun of my ears. You didn't, so you can have one." Iris smiled, warmly.  
  
Shippo looked into Iris' face. People must've made fun of her becaused of her ears. He could understand, he was never allowed in any village besides Kaede's.  
  
"Sure... I'll have one."  
  
Iris brightened a bit, and grabbed Shippo's hand. She took the ring with the ruby and slipped onto his left middle finger.  
  
"There. It looks perfect." Iris smiled.  
  
"Are you going to wear that ring?" He pointed to the diamond dragon ring.  
  
"Yep." She slipped it onto her left ring finger. "Now we both have one."  
  
"Shippo, are thou leaving with Iris?" Kaede spoke up.  
  
"Uh huh, thanks for putting up with me, Kaede." Shippo tied his kimono top around his waist.  
  
"Anytime, lad." Kaede smiled. " Take care of thyself, you two."  
  
Shippo motioned to Iris, as she climbed onto his back. She held on tightly, as Shippo ran as fast as lightning down through Inuyasha's forest. Unknown to the two, demons were waiting for them. Iris almost fell off, as Shippo stopped suddenly.  
  
"Shippo, what's wrong?" Iris asked.  
  
"Demons... everywhere..." He sniffed the air.  
  
Tons of rustles went through the trees at once. Shippo placed his hands on both of his swords, and angry growl on his face. Iris went behind Shippo as more than 20 demons that looked like humans surrounding the two.  
  
"My...god." Iris gasped.  
  
"Fox demon, hand the girl over to us. She is wanted by Lady Kisara." A tiger demon stepped forward.  
  
"I don't know who this 'Lady' Kisara is, but Iris isn't going with you." He pulled the out the Tosusaiga out.  
  
"Get them." The tiger demon growled.  
  
"Iris, take this," Shippo threw her the Tensusaiga. "can you use a sword?" He asked, as they were back-to-back.  
  
"of course!" Iris smirked.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Shippo charged at the demons.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, ne? r/r. I'll be working on the fourth chapter in the mean time. 


	4. Fox and Tiger Demons

A/N: Okay, this is quick, but I can finally update the fourth chapter. you'll be surprised what happens.  
  
Koga:: can i talk for a while?  
  
Whits:: KOGA!!! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Koga:: i thought you would want me to do the disclaimer for you  
  
Whits:: -.... fine. but don't make fun of me  
  
Koga:: okay... whits doesn't own inuyasha, but she owns all the demons and people she made up.  
  
Whits:: yay!!! at least someone didn't make fun of me in my own story!!  
  
Koga:: well, i think your story is good, beside the fact you let Kagome marry that mutt face...  
  
Whits:: Koga, i am not having this argument with you again... start the story!!!  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Fox and Tiger Demons"  
  
Shippo and Iris pairing up is like Inuyasha and Kagome fighting together. Shippo used his speed and cut the demons at his side in the throut, giving them a quick death.  
  
Iris fought one after another, giving them fatal wounds in the chest, and leaving them to bleed to death. One slice with her speed cut down about 5 demons at a time.  
  
****  
  
Back at Kisara's castle, she watched the fight through a blood red mirror.  
  
"Those are my finest demons?! Their just as weak as that basterd Naraku!! Especially General Tora!!!" She threw a glass at the wall, screaming in anger.  
  
As the glass hit the wall, the door opened to reveal a wolf demon. His black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. His eyes were hard and a very dull blue. Brown fur covered his body, and he had a wolf tail. Kisara was about to throw another object across the room, when she saw the wolf demon.  
  
"Koga!! What do you want?" She put the glass down.  
  
"Is it wrong to visit my mate?" He closed the door.  
  
"When I'm in a bad mood, yes!" She sat down on the floor.  
  
Koga walked up to her, and drapped her arms around her shoulders. Her muscles relaxed a bit, as Koga's hands worked their magic.  
  
"What's bothering you, my love?" Koga whispered.  
  
"Mmmmm.... that damn child of Inuyasha has the rings I want."  
  
"Is that all? I could bring that mutt face's brat to you, Kisara."  
  
"Oh, Koga, I would be so happy if you could."  
  
"Anything for you, my kitty cat." He smiled, giving her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
A/N: What in the world was I on?! Sugar?!?! Koga is married to Kisara...we're doomed...;.;  
  
****  
  
General Tora was the only obstacle left for Shippo and Iris.  
  
"You killed my troops, but you won't kill me. I'm taking the girl."  
  
"You have to get past me firt, tiger girl." Shippo lifted the Tosusaiga up.  
  
"My pleasure." Tora grabbed a handful of daggers.  
  
"Iris, head for the clearing, I'll take care of this wentch." Shippo growled, grabbing the Tensaiga.  
  
"Okay, but be careful." Iris nodded.  
  
As General Tora charged at Shippo, Iris ran past them, heading for the clearing of the forest. Shippo took both of his swords to block her daggers. Growls filled the air, as their attacks continued.  
  
"So, your the Shippo that Lady Kisara's so worried about." Tora grinned, aiming another dagger at him.  
  
"Shut the hell up!! I don't care about your stupid master!! I'll see you dead!" He growled, dangerously.  
  
"Bring it on, fox!!"  
  
"Fox Fire Blades!!"  
  
He was surrounded by blue fire which flew into the blades he held. Shippo's dark green eyes seemed to gleam as Tora looked confused by his attack. He put his swords into an 'X' and buried them into the ground. Blue energy flew up to Tora, spreading under her feet like spider webs. The energy flew up around her, making her scream in agony.  
  
"Hmmph," Shippo smriked. "For your tough talk, your pretty weak, Tiger-sama..."  
  
To Shippo's surprise, Tora weakily stood up, covered in blood from head to toe. She pulled a sword out, and pointed it at Shippo.  
  
"The hell?! What's up with you? Not many people are alive after that attack..." Shippo gasped.  
  
Without talking, Tora General Tora charged at Shippo, her eyes half dead. Shippo pulled the Tosusaiga in front of him to block to attack. The clang of swords ran throughout the forest. Both of them had their backs facing each other. Shippo's grip on his sword grew tighter as General Tora fell to the ground, dead. To Shippo's shock, the Tosusaiga began to crack, and it broke in two.  
  
"Oh damn it all!! This is the secong time I broke it!" Shippo growled.  
  
A/N: Oh, did you know Tora means 'Tiger' in japanese? hehe ^^  
  
****  
  
Koga moved his head slighly as blood flew into the wall near him. Kisara dropped the dead demon on the ground, whipping the blood away from her face.  
  
"Why did you send General Tora? You know she just wanted to take over." Koga sighed.  
  
"Oh, go critisize some other demon, Koga! I was gonna kill Tora after she brought the girl to me, and killed Shippo." Kisara huffed.  
  
"Would you like me to get the girl for you now, Kisa?" Koga stood up from his seat.  
  
"Not yet, my love. I don't want that damn fox demon to kill you. I can't lose you like my seven other husbands. I'm going to increase your power so not even Shippo can defeat you." Kisara sat him back down.  
  
Despite the blood on Kisara, Koga and his mate were kissing. The moment was disturbed when one of her demon slaves walked in.  
  
"Lady Kisara?"  
  
"WHAT?! I'm trying to have a decent moment with my mate!!"  
  
"The preperations for the spell enhance is ready." She announced, voice drowned in fear.  
  
"Good, come, Koga time to make you stronger than you were when you had the three jewel shards."  
  
****  
  
Iris looked up as Shippo walked over to her. A small smile appeared on her face, happy to see Shippo alive.  
  
"Shippo, are you hurt at all?" Iris walked up to him.  
  
"I'm fine, but I busted my sword." He showed her his broken Tosusaiga.  
  
"How will you fix it? Totosai is dead now." She asked.  
  
"The Miko Lake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The lake where all priestesses go to be purified. He said the sword was made out of the scales of the soul collectors and they repair themselves in that lake. Get it?" Shippo sheathed his sword.  
  
"I guess... I have to say that idea was brilliant. Making a sword that can repair itself. I wish my wooden swords could do that." Iris smiled.  
  
A/N: Okay, if anyone gets the idea to use the Tosusaiga in their stories, they need permission from me first. ^^+  
  
****  
  
*flachback*  
  
Shippo hopped from rock and puddle until he reached Inuyasha's forest. He stopped in the clearing near the Bone Eater's well. Totosai told him to meet him there so he could give him his final weapon before he died. The little fox sat on the well, waiting for the old sword forger.  
  
"Shippo, so glad to see you here... Where's Inuyasha?" Totosai hopped off his three eyed cow.  
  
"He went with Kagome to her time." Shippo replied, heartbroken." along with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Alright, my sword is for you, Shippo. You proved your worth to handle it." Totosai gave him a glimmering black handled sword.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo asked.  
  
"The Tosusaiga. Made from the scales of the soul collectors. The first sword to repair itself."  
  
"Repair itself?" Shippo held it in his paws, confusion in his voice.  
  
"If you put it in the Miko Lake, it'll fix itself. If broken, or even cracked, it'll be fixed in one day or night." Totosai replied.  
  
"Thank you, Totosai. I will become stronger using this sword."  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Shippo? Hello, Iris to Shippo."  
  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Iris. Just thinking too deeply." He replied.  
  
Iris climbed onto Shippo's back, and he was off, heading toward the Miko's lake.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha entered Kaede's house, which the whits out of the old woman.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Honestly, you'll be the death of me yet."  
  
"Feh, whatever, have you seen my daughter?"  
  
"You mean Iris?"  
  
"Yes!! She was here?"  
  
"She was. She's with Shippo."  
  
"SHIPPO?!?! That brat is still alive?" Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"You give that fox demon less credit than he deserves. He's alive, and has matured the last 16 years. He also has the last weapon of Totosai." Kaede sighed.  
  
"Okay, do you know which direction Shippo went?" Inuyasha was impatient.  
  
A/N:: Is he anything else? ^.^;  
  
"He was headed through to Inuyasha's forest. You might be able to catch up with the two."  
  
Without a word of thanks, Inuyasha was out the door. Kaede stepped out of her house to see him already out of sight.  
  
"You haven't changed that much, Inuyasha..."  
  
A/N:: Well, that's it for now. r/r, i need some time to work on the next chapter. i haven't even written it down. hehe ^^;  
  
Storymind:: Thank you for the comments about how i write my stories... ::restrains from tackling and choking Storymind:: 


	5. Shippo's scars

A/N:: Okay, I have finally started the fifth chapter. It's a cutsie chapter for Iris and Shippo ^^*  
  
Shippo:: why is it that sounds wrong coming from you?  
  
Whits:: Now, your being mean to me, Shippo!!  
  
Shippo:: 0.0; ummm.... sorry, i'll do the disclaimer  
  
Whits:: thank you!! ^^  
  
Shippo:: Whits-chan doesn't own inuyasha, but she owns her people and demons he has and will create.  
  
Whits:: I'm glad i made you so sweet.  
  
Iris:: leave him alone...  
  
Inuyasha's daughter "Shippo's scars"  
  
Iris stood next to Shippo, staring at the lake in awe. Shippo smiled as she looked out at the crystal clear water.  
  
"My lord... the lake is beautiful." She clamped her hands together.  
  
"It's like that because the soul collectors purify the water." Shippo folded his arms.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Shippo pulled the Tosusaiga out of it's sheath, and threw it into the lake. Iris plopped down on the ground, staring at the sun. Shippo suddenly flintched, and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?"  
  
"My... back's been hurting since the fight with that General Tora demon."  
  
"Umm... you wanna back rub?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A back rub, it will help your back from the ache." Iris repeated.  
  
"...what do I have to do?"  
  
"Take off your shirt, and lay stomach first one the ground."  
  
Shippo obeyed and pulled his shirt off, and laid it on the ground. Iris blushed, because now she could see his muscles. He had strong muscles in his arms, chest, even his abs. Shippo noticed Iris was red as an apple.  
  
"Iris, are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wha? Oh, y-yes, I'm fine." She whiped the thought from her mind.  
  
Shippo blinked, then laid down on the ground. Iris gasped as she saw about 6 long scars on Shippo's back. She began to trace down the scars with her finger.  
  
"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Shippo fumed.  
  
"What...are these scars?" Iris whispered.  
  
"... a reminder to me never pick a fight on purpose with more that 10 cat demons." He replied.  
  
Iris laid her hands on his shoulders, and gently began to rub. In a split second, she felt all the tenseness in his muscles relax a great deal. She did her best not to make Shippo feel uncomfortable, and avoid the scars. She could tell that Shippo was enjoying the back rub, because she thought she heard a type of cat purr come out of his throat.  
  
"Hey, Shippo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have two swords from the same person, right? How'd you get those?"  
  
"... I got the Tosusaiga from Totosai just before he died. He made it the way it was, because he knew he wouldn't be alive to repair it. The Tensaiga was given to me by Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He had gotten married to a human named Rin, and he gave it to me. It's supposed to be a healing sword, but it lost those powers after I got it."  
  
"I have an uncle?"  
  
"Appears so." Shippo sat up. "He has about... three half breeds now, Boushin, Wein, and... Sessho." Shippo pulled his shirt back on.  
  
"One of these days, can you take me to see Uncle Sesshomaru?" Iris asked.  
  
"...sure. I'll take you tomorrow." Shippo stood up.  
  
Iris suddenly noticed a sad look in his eyes, as he walked over to the lake. She began to tug at her silver hair, because she was anxious to know why he was so sad. She let it out.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"SHIPPO???"  
  
"What?!" He turned.  
  
"Umm... can I sit over by you?"  
  
"...sure."  
  
Iris smiled weakily, as she sat herself next to the sad looking Shippo.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Iris asked.  
  
"...your gonna bug me until I tell you, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"...."  
  
"Please, Shippo-chan?" Iris begged.  
  
"...!! When the hell did you start calling me Shippo-chan?"  
  
"Since you started acting like an ass! Now, what's wrong?"  
  
"...well, not all the scars on my back are from those cat demons. I got two of them from Sesshomaru. He didn't give me the sword just like that. I had to fight and beat him for it. Those scars appeared after he attacked me in his demon form. His claws came toward me, and slashed my back, but I used the Tosusaiga to give him a slash across the neck. Now, we both have the scars from that battle. Now you know why I'm not comfortable to go see Sesshomaru." Shippo sighed.  
  
Iris sighed, feeling guilty for making Shippo talk about his past like that. Shippo stared up at the stars, green eyes glittering in their light. Iris thought of emeralds staring at Shippo's eyes.  
  
"...." Iris sighed.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Don't look away from the stars!! Your eyes are beautiful when you look at them." Iris smiled.  
  
Shippo blinked, blushing a bit from Iris' compliment. He stared back at the stars. In the corner of his eye, he saw Iris with this weird dreamy smile.  
  
"Iris, what is up with y--..."  
  
Shippo was cut off, as he found himself and Iris with their lips locked together. Iris' eyes were closed, and her hands were firmly on Shippo's cheeks. Shippo's eyes closed, as he accepted Iris' kiss. After a couple of minutes, they finally seperated. Shippo laid a hand on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"No reason, I just wanted to kiss you, is that wrong?"  
  
".... I guess not. But, that was a bit sudden." Shippo sighed.  
  
"If you were expecting it, it wouldn't have been much fun!!"  
  
"You don't make any sense..."  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
Shippo smirked. Then, the lake suddenly began to glow. Shippo stood up, finally noticing the sun was setting. The Tosusaiga was finally finished. Iris watched in amazement as the sliver bladed sword flew out of the water. Shippo raised his hadn, and the blade flew into it. He quickly sheathed the sword, and brushed the water off of his hands.  
  
"Whoa!! So that's how it works." Iris smiled.  
  
"Yep! So, you still wanna go see your uncle Sesshomaru?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Alright, climb on my back."  
  
Iris quickly onto the fox demon's back, and headed off. Iris had no idea where they were going, but she wanted to meet her long unknown uncle.  
  
****  
  
(Koga's POV)  
  
The images around me were all stained with blood red light. A shadowy figure began to kill my pack. I watched in horror as my baby cubs, and my wife were slaughtered, along with all my friends. The shadow disappeared, revealing a cat demon. Her hair was iviry white, and her eyes were yellow.  
  
"You seem strong. I think I'll let you live." She licked the blood of Koga's wife from her finger.  
  
"You... killed them... Kara, Kagi, Solo... you killed the all." I gasped.  
  
"Yes, I did. But they would have died anyway. You will be of some use to me, so I'm going to let you live. Now, come over here."  
  
I slowly retreated to the back of the cave, as the cat demon approached me, holding some kind of bottle in her hand. I had never been so scared in my life. She stood over me, with a evil smile on her face.  
  
My eyes opened fast, causing myself to have a headache. I tried to move, but my arms and legs were bound to the wall.  
  
"Dammit..." I swore.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Koga."  
  
My head lifted at that voice. It was that cat demon. The one who killed my pack. I tried to get her, and make her suffer for what she did to me, but I couldn't move.  
  
"I see that my spell finally wore off on you. Go ahead, use the new power I gave you to break those chains. Try and attack me, Koga."  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about. Until, a surge of energy ran through my body like water, and then all the chains were completely off. I ran at her, ready to tear her limb from limb, when she stretched out her claws and ran at me, slashing my leg. I fell face first on the ground, groaning from the pain that ran through my leg.  
  
"Bad Koga, trying to attack your provider." She mocked.  
  
"Shut the hell up!! You killed my wife and my tribe... I'll never forgive you..."  
  
"Will you forgive me if I have you kill Kagome's daughter?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kagome's... daughter? She chuckled, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"You won't have a choice, but to obey me. As long as I have the Tokai spell, to make you do everything I say." She smirked.  
  
"...damn you." I snapped.  
  
"Fine!!! Iris, Kagome's brat will die in your hands, and you will have the burden of spilling her blood!!"  
  
She came at me, hand covered with blood red magic. I closed my eyes, knowing I'll never open them again. Then... it went black.  
  
A/N:: AWWWW, poor Koga. So... now you know why he was like the way he was. I think it's sad. Anyway, r/r. have fun. 


	6. Sword of Blood

A/N:: Okay, forgive me for taking so long, but I've been having the longest writer's block for this story I've ever had in my life. And If you touch me, Miroku, I will slowly kill you.  
  
Miroku:: ::takes his hand away:: Do you... want me to do the disclaimer?  
  
Whits:: Okay, but try anything stupid, and I will easily kill you.  
  
Miroku:: okay...whits doesn't own inuyasha, but she does own iris, kisara, and a special 3/4 demon that offers to take Kouga in for a future chapter.  
  
Whits:: -.-;;;;; you just spoiled chapter 8, you stupid monk!!!! ::takes miroku's staff, and starts to beat him over the head:: you stupid prevert monk!!!  
  
Miroku:: ::runs away from Whits, screaming::  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Sword of Blood"  
  
The two 1/2 demon boys were in the middle of the field, throwing slashes at each other with their wooden swords. The girl, Wein, stared off over the hills, a sudden smile on her face. She turned to the boys, holding a wooden sword in her hand.  
  
"He's back!! He's back!! Uncle Shippo is back!!" She hopped.  
  
The boys, Sesshou and Boushin, turned to see if their little sister was telling the truth. A smile appeared on their faces as well to see the fox demon coming to the Western lands. The boys threw down their swords, and ran over to the hill, their youngest sister right behind them. With Shippo, he finally stopped, setting Iris on the ground, just as three half demon children tackled the fox demon to the ground, making Iris giggle at the sight. The girl snuggled Shippo's cheek, the boys were happy to see him.  
  
"Me missed you, Uncle Shippo! Where'd you go?" The oldest and silver haired boy, Sesshou smiled.  
  
"Don't leave so quick this time! Stay for at least a day!" The black haired boy named Boushin grinned.  
  
"It's boring without you! Jaken is no fun to play with!" The silver highlighted Wein smiled.  
  
"I can agree with you." Shippo ruffled Wein's hair. "I brought a cousin of yours, I thought it'd be great if you three met her." Shippo took Iris' hand.  
  
"Cousin? She's our cousin?" Sesshou cocked his head.  
  
"Yep, she's your uncle Inuyasha's daughter, Iris."  
  
The three half demons stared at Iris for about a minute, when they all left Shippo, and tackled the girl, making a laugh of surprise come out of her. For little kids, they were pretty strong.  
  
"Yay!! Unca Inuyasha has a daughter!!" Wein smiled at the girl.  
  
"She's very pretty, and she hangs around Uncle Shippo! Are you two gonna mate soon? What kind of babies will a quarter breed and a full demon have? Will there be mixes?"  
  
Blush appeared on Iris and Shippo's cheeks. They did like each other, and Iris had kissed Shippo, but they never exactly considered mating. Sesshou came up to his raven haired brother, and whacked him upside the head. Boushin grabbed his head, small little tears on the corners of his eyes.  
  
"It's rude to go around and ask stupid questions like that. What would father and mother say if they heard you talking like that?" Sesshou glared at his little brother, making Boushin back away.  
  
"I would have to say that you know better that to talk about things you won't understand for a long time, Boushin." A voice spoke out of the kids' voices.  
  
The three children stood up respectfully, as a full fledged demon came out of the house, a young woman right behind them. The man wore a red and white kimono with a giant fluffy thing on his shoulder. A blue moon cresent was on his forehead, and his claws were made into fists. The woman had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her kimono was blue and red, crystal earrings hanging from her ears. The demon, Sesshoumaru came up to Shippo and Iris.  
  
"Who is this girl? Is she a new friend of yours, Shippo?"  
  
"She's your niece, her name is Iris." Shippo brushed the loose bangs away from his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Iris, making her feel a little uncomfortable. He set his hand on her cheek, and stand into her deep yellow eyes. Then, he let go, looking over at his wife, Rin.  
  
"Go inside, and get the item Totosai left with me."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin put her hand to her lips.  
  
"Go."  
  
Rin bowed, and headed into the house. Sesshoumaru brought his attention back to Iris. His golden eyes flashed into Iris' eyes.  
  
"So, your my brother's daughter? Where has my brother been all these years?"  
  
"He's in my mother's era, and...I have a little brother. His name is.....Kayasha...he's 8. At least I think so. Your Sesshoumaru, right? My dad's brother?"  
  
"Yes...but you may call me Uncle Sesshou if you want."  
  
"Okay, Uncle Sesshou!" ^-^  
  
"Why did you come here, Shippo? Aren't you satified that you already won my sword?"  
  
"That's not why I'm here!!! Iris said she wanted to meet you, and I was the only one that knew the way to where you live, so I brough her here like she asked. Give me a break!" Shippo yelled, his fangs bitterly showing.  
  
Rin came out of the house, holding a handle of a sword with no blade. Rin walked up to her husband, and offered the handle to him. Sesshoumaru took it, and stared at it with a weird look on his face. Shippo and Iris were a little uneasy about it.  
  
"Teisuaiga, the sword that's blade is from from the weilder's blood. Can never be damaged or broken, but only a quarter demon can weild it. Since you are my brother's daughter, I believe this was forged for you." Sesshoumaru offered the sword handle to Iris.  
  
Iris hesitated, and looked over at Shippo, who nodded in approval. She sighed, and took the handle into her hand. Suddenly, the hole inside the handle began to glow blood red, as a rush of red flew into it, forming a blade with a saw like design.  
  
"So...Totosai made that blade for you, I see. Wein, Sesshou, Boushin, Rin, go inside."  
  
Rin gathered the children, and headed back into the house. As soon as they were out of sight, Sessho-san(( I'm getting really sick of having to say that long name so much, i'll shorten it)) raised his sword, Tokijin, and charged at the girl. Iris let out a scream, and blocked the attack, as their golden eyes met harshly. Shippo knew he had no part in this, so he was forced to stay where he was. Sesshou-san backed up, and aimed a slash at the girl, which she brought the sword down as he two swords forged by Totosai met.  
  
"First, my half breed brother has a sword stronger than mine, and now that damn sword forger has made a sword stronger than my Tokijin. What is about my brother's blood that makes him stronger than me?"  
  
"Do you expect me to answer that?" Iris pushed his sword away.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as four diffrent smells filled his senses.  
  
'Kouga...Shippo...Sesshoumaru...and Iris?! I smell all of them, and their not far. I can fianlly get my daughter. Here we go!"  
  
The half dog demon picked up his pace, as he aimed his direction for the Wester Lands: Sesshoumaru' home.  
  
****  
  
'You will obey...kill the girl...you now live to serve me, Kouga...and you can't stop it...'  
  
Kouga ran through the darkness, trying to get away from the voice of the cat demon. She was getting closer...so close that she could send a fatal attack at the wolf demon. He picked up his pace, wanting to wake up his nightmare.  
  
'Just surrender, and the pain will go away, don't resist my control, Kouga, you are my slave...'  
  
"Stop it!! Get the hell out of my head!!" Kouga closed his eyes, pain running through his head.  
  
"But it's fun to play with you, Kouga. I love watching you try and find a way out of my control, but even you know as long as I have you, you will never escape." Kisara's voice chuckled.  
  
Kouga fell to his knees, as the pain became too unbearable. His eyes were wide, as the wind was suddenly knocked out of him.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
A/N:: I hope you ungreatful people are happy, i updated the story, alright? now r/r, and enjoy 


	7. Kouga's Possessed Mind

A/N: I feel so much better now that I have gotten that other chapter up, Kouga's having a war inside his mind, and Iris got her own blade, pretty sweet stuff. Shippo will soon be able to tap into the powers of the dragon ring of death, but it's so powerful, and cool, he's only able to use the damn thing once, and he does it to destroy...you know, I'll let you find out yourself.  
  
Kikyo:: This is so stupid...  
  
Whits:: I can't believe you have the guts to come out and say that when I want to kill you for good, you good for nothing bitch. ::growls at kikyo::  
  
Kikyo:: you can't kill me, I could easily pierce your heart with my sacred arrow.  
  
Whits:: I don't have to kill you, Kouga will.  
  
Kouga:: why are you bringing me into this?  
  
Whits:: get rid of kikyo for me, otherwise I won't go with you to the wolf demon caves after this story is over ::winks::  
  
Kouga:: ::sighs:: fine ::grabs kikyo and runs out of the room:::  
  
Whits:: Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Kouga's Possessed Mind"  
  
The smell of a wolf filled Shippo's nose, as he noticed a blur of brown heading right at Iris. He ran over to her, and threw her and himself to the ground, as the roaring blur zipped past the two, revealing Kouga, his usual blue eyes now coal black. Shippo stood up, blocking Iris from the wolf demon, and took out the Tousaiga, and the Tensauiga, and faced Kouga.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up, Kouga. Are you trying to claim Iris as your mate now that Kagome has married Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course he isn't, he's come to kill her." A cat demon appeared behind him.  
  
"...!!" Iris hid behind Shippo.  
  
"Kouga is under my control, and I want that cursed child of Inuyasha dead. The rings you and Shippo wear are the dragon rings of life and death. Hand them over, or die by your mother's former lover." The cat demon, Kisara, held one hand in front of the spell bounded Kouga.  
  
"I don't care what you try, there's no way I'm gonna give my dragon rings to a cat demon like you!!" Iris' blood quickly formed her Teisaiuga.  
  
"As you wish, attack, my pet." Kisara disappeared.  
  
Shippo held both of his blades, as Iris held her precious blood sword to face him. Kouga flew at Shippo, slamming the ground under them. The crack appeared under Iris' feet. Shippo had Kouga between his blades to notice, until Iris' scream filled his ears. He turned to see her hanging for dear life on a newly formed cliff.  
  
"Iris!!!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Your fight is with me, fox! Don't turn, or you'll die quickly." Kouga hissed.  
  
Iris clung to the side, wishing that someone would rescue her. Suddenly, she felt her grip on the cliff coming loose. She closed her eyes, as the dark cliff was threating to swallow her whole. Suddenly, she was in a pair of strong arms, and onto the battle field. The scent was firmiliar, and by the look of it, the person holding her didn't want to let go.  
  
"Looks like I owe Kaede once again..." The voice laughed.  
  
Iris looked up to face her rescuer. Tears apeeared in her eyes.  
  
"D...Dad?" She looked into his firmiliar golden eyes.  
  
"Iris, I'm so glad your alright." He ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I missed you, dad." She clutched his kimono in her hands.  
  
Then, the clang of swords drew their attention to Kouga and Shippo. Shippo flew backwards, as Kouga's punch hit it's target. Shippo held his blades in his palms, and jammed them both into the ground, summoning his most powerful move.  
  
"Fox Fire Blades!!!"  
  
The white and blue energy web like energy flew at the spell bound Kouga, giving him deep cuts all over his body. Inuyasha lifted himself up, carrying his fang sword in his hand, as he turned to his daughter.  
  
"Stay here, I had trouble finding you once, I'm not losing you again."  
  
Iris nodded, and Inuyasha ran over to where the scratched up Kouga. Inuyasha prepared to use his most powerful attack, the Dragon Twister.  
  
"Move it, Shippo!" Inuyasha hollard at the fox demon.  
  
Shippo turned to see the energy surrounding the half demon's sword. He used a teleport mist to get away from the attack. After retreating, he ran over to his precious quarter demon. Kouga slammed into the ground after that move. He got us, ignoring the blood covering his body, facing his enemy.  
  
"Back for more, you flea bitten wolf?" Inuyasha clentched his sword.  
  
Suddenly, a white bolt of energy made it's way out of Iris' dragon ring, and began to surround her. She screamed in pain, catching Shippo's attention. He was shocked to see her being wrapped in a light coming out of her ring. He grabbed her shoulders, and began to shake her.  
  
"Iris, Iris!! Wake up!!! Iris!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iris was in a void of taunting voices, and yells and cried of pure horror and pain. The voices seemed endless, and she almost gave up that she could find anyone. Then, a glint of sky blue caught her eye. She turned and headed to where she saw the blue. She looked over to find the wolf demon, Kouga, but he was huddled up in a corner, and blood seeped from the wounds all over his body. She slowly began to approach him, reaching a hand out to touch him. Kouga felt that someone was there, and let out a growl.  
  
"If that's you, Kisara, you've already hurt me enough, get away from me." His voice was dead and flat.  
  
"I'm not Kisara, and I'm not going." Iris set her hand on his head.  
  
A sudden chill ran through the wolf demon. He lifted his pale blue eyes to see the quarter demon looking down at him. He looked a bit puzzled at what he was seeing.  
  
"...Inuyasha?" He muttered.  
  
She shook her head, even though she did look a whole lot like Inuyasha.  
  
"I believe Kisara told you about me. My name is Iris, and I'm Inuyasha's daughter."  
  
"....."  
  
"Listen to me, Kouga. I know Kisara's controlling you, but I'll find a way to get you out of this prison. I promise, so just hang on a little longer for your own good, alright?"  
  
Kouga nodded, as the same white energy began to surround her again. It wasn't painful this time, but it did blind her. Suddenly, she found herself in the arms of Shippo, his frown suddenly replaced with a smile.  
  
"You okay, Iris?"  
  
"I need...a bow and arrow...it's important." Iris spoke up.  
  
"Uh...okay...I'll get them, just stay here." Shippo nodded.  
  
Shippo ran into the village, and quickly grabbed a bow and arrow from the ground. He ran back, and headed the weapon to Iris. She put the arrow on the bow's string, and started to point it at the battle.  
  
'Where is it...the place where Kisara's controlling him...'  
  
Then, a glint of red caught her eye. It was his neck, and she saw a type of cat fang was stuck in the wolf's neck. She pulled the string to the bow, and let it fly, as the arrow hit the fang dead on. Kouga let out a cry of pain, as he fell to his knees, gripping his neck. Inuyasha stopped his attack to see Kouga fall to his knees, gasping for air. Iris ran up to him, stopping him from attacking the wolf demon.  
  
"Don't kill him, dad. Without Kisara's fang in his neck, he's no longer in Kisara's control. Please don't kill him, dad."  
  
Inuyasha clentch his fist around his blade, and then let it go back to it's rusty looking form, and sheathed it. Iris smiled, and walked over to Kouga, quickly beginning to treat his wounds. After that, she did something unexpected. Her eyes closed, and she collasped with the bandages still in her hands.  
  
"Iris!!" Inu and Shippo called.  
  
After a while of bickering from Inuyasha, they finally agreed to head to Kaede's village to rest up. Shippo lifted Iris into his arms, while Inuyasha let out a groan, and carried the unconsiouss Kouga. They ran off, the sleeping Iris and the wounded Kouga lying in dark dreams, and painful memories.  
  
A/N:: Woo hoo, Kouga's no longer under Kisara's control, I never thought of the fang of kisara was in his neck. ::shrugs:; it's good, have fun. ^^ 


	8. Black covered partings

A/N:: Okay, i can finally update, and i hope you people are happy because i really don't feel like typing right now. anyways, you know what happened last time, enjoy this one.  
  
Kagome:; wait, what about the disclaimer?  
  
Whits:; if ya wanna do it so bad, then go ahead, kagome  
  
Kagome:: okay!! this story only belongs to whits, along with iris and anybody else she's created. i hope you all like this story.  
  
Whits:: thank you, Kagome.  
  
Kagome:: anytime.  
  
Whits:: ::rolls eyes and gets started on chapter::  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Black covered partings"  
  
Iris was in the back of the room, treating the wolf youkai's wounds, washing the dry blood that covered his legs. His wounds were even worse than even Shippo's wounds for Kouga. She lifted her head, and looked around for some bandages. She peeked inside the room where Shippo and Inuyahsa were talking about Shippo and Iris' relationship, and the fox demon was having a very difficult time trying to explain what was going on. But, Inuyasha spoke for him.  
  
"So, your saying that your falling in love with Iris, Shippo?"  
  
"I believe so... Inuyasha, I know that you still think of me as a selfness weakling, but I swear I've changed since the time we fought Naraku. I can protect Iris with my life, and I won't let Kisara get her hands on her. I want you to believe me, Inuyasha." Shippo finally spoke, his hand clutching his Tosaigua.  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes, and then Inuyasha stood up, walking over to the fox demon. He lifted his clawed hand, and laid it on Shippo's shoulder.  
  
"I can tell you matured and grown stronger these last 16 years, Shippo. I don't care if you date or love my daughter as long as you aren't the cause of her death." Inuyasha quickly ruffled the fox demon's hair.  
  
"Um...thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
Iris sighed in relief, as she headed back to the fire room, and sat next to the unconsiouss wolf youkai, setting the bandages on her lap. She washed the blood from Kouga's neck and legs, and wrapped them to stop the bleeding. She cleaned his wounds that were somehow not bleeding. She then wrapped the wounds around his waist and arms, knowing that his wounds would heal quickly because he was a full youkai. Suddenly, the wolf twitched, his eyes opening to get a better view of the quarter demon in front of him. He lifted his weak body, and leaned against the wall behind him, his ice eyes piercing the girl's gold.  
  
"If you are Inuyasha's daughter, like you said, why are you bothering to help me?" Kouga growled weakily.  
  
"Because I'm not like my father, and Kisara was controlling you. She's my enemy as well, Kouga. I want to help you, so don't judge me just because of who my father is. Now sit still, I need to wrap your neck where the fang was. It probably still stings." Iris replied, her eyes flashing with annoyance.  
  
Inuyasha peeked into the room where Kouga and Iris was. He had to make sure the wolf wasn't trying to pull anything on his daughter. Shippo pushed past Inuyasha, and sat next to Iris, as she finished wrapping Kouga's wounds.  
  
"He feeling better?" Shippo's tail flicked.  
  
"Yeah, just needs some rest, and he'll be fine, that's all."  
  
Two red anger filled eyes watched the small group from the darkness of the forest. They stared at the fox and quarter dog demons Both had the ring of the dragon around their finger, and she wanted them back, along with Kouga, who they took her fang out of. She resisted from screaming, seeing that Inuyasha was in the room as well. She quickly faded into the shadows, as Inu spoke.  
  
"Guys, I think we should actually get some sleep. I'll take first watch, then Shippo, and Kouga can go last if he wants, if your up to it, Ookami." Inuyasha glared over at the wolf demon.  
  
"You let me get some sleep, and I'll be more than happy to guard your lives..." Kouga folded his arms, laying his head on the wall.  
  
Iris stood up, and headed into the main room, near the fire, and curled up next to it. To her surprise, two strong arms made their way around her waist. She turned to see it was Shippo, and he gently made a fox like growl into her ear.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I slept with you until Inuyasha makes me stay out, would you?" He whispered, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just really tired. I want to sleep for a while." She yawned.  
  
"You'll be able to get some sleep. I'll watch you until I go out. Kisara won't get her hands on you."  
  
"Thanks, Shippo." She quickly fell asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Inuyasha sat outside, watching the cresent moon in the sky. It was good that it wasn't the new moon, or he'd be human again. He tossed his silver hair away from his face, and leaned by the porch. He heard a creak of wood, and looked over to see Kouga leaning by the window sill. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the half dog demon.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"So, what now, Kouga? Are you gonna try to steal Iris like you did with Kagome? Advanced warning, Shippo won't allow you to do that, and neither will I for that matter." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I really have no intention of taking that girl as my mate. It be kinda pointless, since I'm not even in love with her like I did Kagome. Since she chose you to be her mate, I did get married again, but...Kisara killed her and my own son...After that, my memory is completely blurry...and then I was trying to escape my own mind." Kouga reached out to to carass the flower under him.  
  
"You've changed a lot, Kouga. You usually have a one track mind, but even you can mature after the battle with Naraku." Inuyasha laid his head on the porch.  
  
"How is Kagome?" Kouga rubbed his head.  
  
"She's fine, she has our son with her, and soon, we'll be expecting our third child."  
  
"How is the monk and demon slayer?"  
  
"Their fine. They have about 4 kids, and Iris is best friends with their oldest daughter, Sinna. I never wanted to bring Iris to the fedual era, but it looks like she came anyway..."  
  
"I'm jealous of you, Inuyasha." Kouga sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I would have had three cubs by now if Kisara hadn't killed my tribe and life. I don't even want to think of all the mess I made while under Kisara's control." Kouga trailed off.  
  
"Don't think about it, then. You were under her control when it happened, so it's her fault, not yours. You can fix your problem by working with us for a while."  
  
"Alright...but don't think I'm going to help you, I'm only going to settle the score with that bitch." The glare appeared on the wolf's face.  
  
"Feh...I wouldn't care what reason you were fighting, as long as I don't have to put up with your crap again. Just watch yourself out there, wolf boy."  
  
"Don't call me that.....that damn Kagura called me that..."  
  
"Shippo!!! It's your turn!!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Iris made the effort to open her eyes, and stretched a little, letting her claws flex so she could feel them again. She stood up, and walked up, and walked over to the window, letting the wind blow through her hair. She looked over as Shippo began to get up as well. She smiled at the fox demon, and looked back out the window.  
  
"Good morning, Shippo."  
  
"Good morning, Iris, how'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Just fine, I hope dad and Kouga didn't bite each other's heads off." She began to braid her hair.  
  
"I highly doubt it. Those two are alike in more ways then their different. I'm sure they were fine last night." Shippo shrugged.  
  
"I guess." Iris smiled, finally finishing her braid.  
  
Shippo grabbed his swords, and strapped them to his side, Iris taking her sword as well, going to meet Inuyasha and Kouga, who seemed to be talking to each other. Iris was surprised that those two weren't trying to bite each other, they were just talking. They looked over as the two came up to them.  
  
"Good morning, Iris, how'd ya sleep?" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Juts fine, dad." She turned to Kouga. "How bout you, Ookami?"  
  
"I'm fine, got more sleep than fox boy there." Kouga stretched.  
  
A black shadow appeared behind the group, and it grabbed Iris, making her scream, catching her father and future mate's attention. The blur held the now out cold quarter demon in it's arms, and it took form of the firmiliar cat demon that they just wanted to kill. She smiled down at the group, and then started down at Iris.  
  
"I have the dragon ring of life, and she won't be of any use after I get death." Kisara chuckled.  
  
"Give her back, you bitch!!" Shippo pulled out the Tosaigua.  
  
"Simple, you give me the death dragon ring, and I'll give you your lover."  
  
"...."  
  
"Shippo, give her that ring, I will seriously kill you." Kouga growled.  
  
"Well, all you have to do is find my castle, and then, you give the ring to my servents. They'll give it to me, and then I'll give your precious daughter back, so don't try anything stupid while I have her, Inuyasha."  
  
Kisara quickly disappeared into the forest, the teen quarter demon weakily looking up at the cat demon. A smile was platered on the feline's face, as Iris blacked out.  
  
A/N:: Oh frick. now kisara got iris. doesn't that suck big time? inuyasha and shippo are going to kill her. well, hope you likey, r/r for now. 


	9. Shippo's Spell of Death

A/N:: While I'm here, I'll update this one, I'm so glad people like this fic so much.  
  
Sesshoumaru:: you are the strangest human I've ever met.  
  
Whits:: no, i'm not, at least I don't go and attack my own niece like an idiot.  
  
Sesshoumaru:: your pushing your limits, human.  
  
Whits:: your pushing your limits, fluffy, this is my world, and i can animate you to jump around like a monkey if ya don't shut up and do the disclaimer like i asked you to do. ::glares::  
  
Sesshoumaru:: fine. this story only belongs to whits-san, and if you try and steal her idea, she will hunt you down, and slice you up like she tried with me.  
  
Whits:: no, i won't!! that's something you would do, and your the one that tried to slice me up with your poison claws.  
  
Sesshoumaru:: whatever.  
  
Whits:: excuse me, read while i kill fluffy ::pulls down a curtain::  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Shippo's Spell of Death"  
  
Iris was chained to the wall behind her, as three demon slaves of Kisara stood near her, each holding a whip in their hands. As they continued to slap her in the face, legs, and chest, blood started to seep from her forming wounds. She sobbed, and looked over at Kisara, who was looking at her sword, Teisuaiga. She seemed amused that she couldn't make the blade form in her hands like Iris could, and she was getting quickly frustrated.  
  
"Stop for now, my slaves," The torturers stopped at her order, as Kisara's silver eyes pierced Iris' gold, "Tell me, girl, this is the last and most powerful sword of Totosai. Why is it that you can make the blade of blood form, when it seems to reject me?" Kisara growled.  
  
"...heh...you'd have to become a quarter demon to even taste the power of that sword, Kisara. The blade only answers the order of it's master, and that happens to be me. Teisuaiga is formed by the human blood of a quarter demon, making it more powerful than you can comprehend. And just so you know, Shippo isn't going to give in to you, you'll never get the ruby dragon ring from him, not like you got the diamond." Iris spit irritably, anger in her voice.  
  
Kisara flintched, and stood from her seat, making her demons shiver. She walked up to Iris, and back handed her in the face, making her cheek go red. The cat turned back to her slaves, making them regain their stance.  
  
"Continue to beat her until she passes out, I will await Inuyasha and his companions." Kisara stepped out of the room.  
  
The whips continued to fly at Iris, making her world slowly go into darkness. She watched Kisara in pain as the cat held the diamond dragon ring in her finger tips, smiling happily as she walked out of the room, only for the quarter demon's world to go black.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
{Shippo's POV}  
  
Inuyasha looked extremely mad as we traveled the road, looking for Iris. I couldn't blame him for being angry, after all, his own daughter was taken away from him by some pschyc feline demon. She says she'll give Iris back for my death ring, but how can we trust that little whore? She'll probably kill her right after we give her the ring. I don't buy it, and I'm not going to give her this ring without a fight to the death. I'm getting Iris away from her, I need to tell her how I really feel about her. I looked over at Kouga as well. He seemed more than anxious to get his claws on Kisara. She did take control of his body, and use him against us and his own tribe. I don't equally know the pain she caused him, but I know that he'll do anything to see her dead. She's been trying to kill me for about...weeks on in, and she didn't seem to want to stop until I was out of her way, but it was too bad that I could defeat every demon she sent my way. My ears and tail suddenly perked as a new smell filled my nose. Inuyasha and Kouga could sense it too, and they looked in the direction I was looking.  
  
"Whoever is in the bushes, come out now!!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It's good to see you haven't changed, brother." A venom filled voice hissed.  
  
We all froze to see Sesshoumaru and Rin come out of the forest, along with their oldest son, Sesshou. Rin had a set of arrows and a bow, and Sesshou had daggers in all of his pockets. I let my tail relax, and stepped near Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kouga piped up.  
  
"I'm here to bring an end to this cat demon. And Iris' scent is coming from her scent as well, so I might as well help in this quest." Fluffy sighed, flexing his claws.  
  
"Yeah, and I suppose next you'll be say--"  
  
Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sentence as a new smell filled his nose. He seemed wide eyed as he recognized the smell, and he raced off, leaving me and Kouga lost. Me and Kouga picked up our pace and ran after the half demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" I asked, not exactly seeing that it was good that he left a fight with Sesshou-san.  
  
"Iris...I can smell her blood from here. I'm going to kill Kisara if she's hurt her...I swear it."  
  
Kouga looked over at me, then back at Inuyasha, a streak of jealously running through his eyes. Jealously? With Kouga? I really don't get it, but oh hell, I don't understand most of this mess, but we're going anyway. We arrived seconds later at a palace that vagely reminded us of Naraku's. Only it wasn't covered in miasma, and it was loaded with demons and zombies of humans.  
  
"Oh hell...." Kouga muttered.  
  
"Where's my daughter?! Where is she, Kisara?" Inuyasha pulled out his fang sword.  
  
We looked up to see the cat demon, Iris' ring on her finger. She smiled down at us, and glared at me, seeing I still had the death ring. Suddenly, the ring began to feel extremely hot. I looked down at it, as it's aura quickly engulfed me, making my eyes go black.  
  
{My POV}  
  
"Is it a deal then, Inuyasha? Hand your precious death ring to me, and I'll hand your daughter over, as agreed. What do you say, dog?" Kisara smiled down at him.  
  
Anger began to consume Inuyasha's thoughts, when a hand was laid on his shoulder, seeing Shippo covered in a blood red light that the ring was giving off. Shipppo gently pushed him aside, and stepped forward in Kisara's view. Her eyes widened at the sight of the fox demon bathed in death's light.  
  
"So...you've come out of the ring after all, Takai. I was wondering how long it would take." Kisara fiddled with the life ring.  
  
~You've already cursed the world with your existance, and you've kidnapped the child of Inuyasha, it's only right that I let myself out of that prison. Hand Mei over to me right now, feline, and my powers will not have to be released.~ A voice spoke through Shippo.  
  
"What in the seven hells..." Inuyasha felt his jaw drop.  
  
"Mei is staying with me, and there's nothing your powers can do to stop it, Takai."  
  
~Then I have no choice.~  
  
Shippo raised his hand by his face, letting his fingers spread apart, as the clouds grew heavy, filling the clouds with blackish red lighting. Kisara moved quickly, as it began to flash out, killing all the demons on impact, their cries of pain fell to gasps of air. Kisara looked around minutes later to see all her demons dead, and since Takai was out, her life powers of the diamond blessed ring wasn't going to work. She growled angrily, and ran back into the palace. The light vanished from the ring, leaving Shippo to fall onto his face as it's power vanished. Kouga was the first to react, and he lifted the fox demon up, seeing he was nearly unconsiouss. Inuyasha stepped up as well, as Sesshoumaru had seen the entire scene.  
  
"That's the reason Kisara wanted the dragon rings...that's an example of it's power." Fluffy muttered.  
  
"Wow...in those rings, dad?" Sesshou breathed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Shippo, don't you dare pass out, we need you to help fight Kisara, stay awake!" Inuyasha shook the fox roughly.  
  
"Inuyasha, knock it off!!" Kouga swatted him away. "Takai used all Shippo's energy to destroy the demons that kept us from Kisara. Let him rest for now, we'll stop Kisara, okay?"  
  
"...Inu...yasha..." Shippo murmured. "I'm...sorry...I'm still...useless...aren't I...?"  
  
"....No...your not useless, but if you die, I'll be very mad at you. Sesshoumaru, you and Rin watch Shippo, me and Kouga are going after Kisara."  
  
"I'm not your slave, brother, but I'll make sure he comes to no harm." Sesshoumaru sighed, coldy.  
  
"Whatever. Come on, Kouga."  
  
The half dog demon and wolf demon headed into the dark halls of the cat's palace, ready to finish this for good.  
  
A/N:: Wow, Shippo rocks!! hehe. ^^ anyways, i hope you liked, and r/r 


	10. The Ends and Beginnings

A/N:: ::is doing a dance she learned in class:: the gator, the box, the pump...keep it coming, go girl. alright. ::almosts goes to repeat the steps::  
  
Kayasha:: Hey, there are impatient fans waiting for you to update.  
  
Whits:: and your a way too kawaii quarter demon that needs to learn to close his mouth.  
  
Kayasha:: ;.; ::sniff::  
  
Whits:; 00;;; please do the disclaimer  
  
Kayasha:: okay =3  
  
Whits:: -.-;;;  
  
Kayasha:: this story belongs to Whits-sama, and I will have to deal with anyone that tries to steal her idea. ::cracks his knuckles::  
  
Whits:; Ka-kun, wait til your older to make threats  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "The Ends...and Beginnnings..."  
  
"Kisara, where is she?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kisara sat in her throne room, her legs swung over the side of the chair. Her chin was cupped in her hand, and she fiddled with the ring absent mindedly, as the two demons walked angrily into her throne room. She looked at them, her smile wider. She sat up to face them.  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap, where's my daughter?"  
  
"Oh, the girl? Just look to your right."  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha turned where she said, and they saw a sight of pure horror. There was Iris, hanging limply from iron chains, and blood seeped from the whip marks all over her body. Her blood covered the ground below her feet, and her kimono was ripped to shreds, but barely covering her chest and waist. Kouga ran over to see if she was still alive, as Inuyasha pulled out his sword, anger flashing over and over in his eyes.  
  
"I swore if you hurt her, I would kill you myself, Now I'm not holding back in this fight, so get ready to join Naraku, Kisara!" Inuyasha's body was surrounded with the wind for his dragon twister.  
  
"Oh, the Dragon Twister, I'm so scared, please help me," Kisara giggled, as her demonic aura showed in plain veiw.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful, this is the same technique that she used to kill my wolf tribe!" Kouga yelled, finally cutting the chains to Iris' shackles.  
  
"Oh, your memory is in full tact, I see. Good, now Inuyasha can see the horrow of Demon Horde Slashes." Her arms folded, ready to attack the half demon.  
  
{Yeah, yeah, this attack is in Grandia 2, but it's a cool move, so have fun, okay?}  
  
The battle was going to be decided with these two techniques. Dragon Twister vs D.H.S...it started. Kisara flew at Inu, ready to rip the dog demon apart. Inuyasha leapt up, pointing his sword at the cat, as the red winds surrounded his sword.  
  
"RYU ....NENTEN!!!!!!"  
  
The red winds flew at her in full blast, hitting her dead on, making her scream from it's power. It looked like Kisara was down for good, when a smile ripped across her face. Even when weakened, she was still stubborn to die. Her claws flashed red, as she ran through the thick smoke, throwing her slashes at Inuyasha, three huge gashes appearing on his chest. The two faced back to back, blood dripping from both their bodies. Both looked ready to collaspe, but Inuyasha's energy was fading faster than Kisara's. He fell to his knees, breath coming in heavy. Kisara turned, her claws soaked with Inuyasha's blood, as she licked it off her nails.  
  
"For all your talk, Inuyasha, you couldn't even kill me with your Dragon Twister. Now...I will show mercy on you and send you off to be with your dead love, Kikyo. She's been dying to see you again, you know." Kisara took Iris' blade ready to strike the weakened half demon.  
  
Before she sent Inuyasha's death blow, a sword ran through her body, hitting her in the chest. Blood gushed from her mouth, as she saw it was Kouga's sword. She dropped Iris' sword, as she turned to see the black haired demon glaring at her in anger, holding the unconsiouss Iris in his arms. She glared daggers at him.  
  
"Even you will go against me, Kouga-aijin..." Kisara hissed.  
  
Kouga ran over, kicking her straight in the jaw, making her fly into the wall. She looked up at him, her mouth still covered in blood.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR AIJIN!!! I might have when you had me under your control, but that means nothing!! Your fighting me now, Kisara, so leave Inuyasha out of it!!" Kouga flexed his claws. "You'll suffer for killing Kara and Solo...I swear on their graves!!" He raced at her.  
  
Kisara stood up to face him, her body still bleeding heavily from both Kouga's sword and Inuyasha's Dragon Twister. But she still was ready to fight with the wolf demon. She ran at Kouga, her claws still stained with the blood of Inuyasha. Then, her smirk appeared again, as her fingers glowed red. She pointed her hand at Kouga, her hand surrounded with black winds.  
  
"What the hell...?" Kouga froze.  
  
"YAMI RYU NENTEN!!!  
  
Kouga brought his arms up as a block as the wind attack of Inu flew at him, slicing his legs deeply. He struggled, but continued to run through the attack, as more cuts ran across his body, deep enough to leave scars. He jumped above her, coming down with a hard Demon Kick in her chest, knocking her to the ground. She fell to her knees, as Kouga fell over, the blood staining the stone floor. Kisara barely managed to stand after Kouga's powered kick, but she turned, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"Neither you or Inuyasha can defeat me, not like you did with Naraku. Another Dark Dragon Twister ought to send you and the half dog to your deaths." She raised her hands at the Ookami.  
  
"Step away from my father."  
  
Kisara turned in surprise to see the child of Inuyasha standing there, her hands gripping her sword tightly, the blade from her blood forming stronger by the second.   
  
"So, you'll face me too." Kisara turned. "Then your father's technique will be used against you."  
  
"Go ahead and try." Iris wiped her blood covered hair away from her face. "It won't work."  
  
Kisara flintched, and pointed her clawed hands at Iris, waiting for the dark winds to surround her finger tips. It wouldn't come, she needed more of Inuyasha's blood for it to work. She began to make a break for the unconsious dog demon.   
  
"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"   
  
Kisara turned, but she was a little late. Iris' blade pierced her heart, making her silver eyes go blank. She looked into Iris' gold eyes, as they were silently saying 'Go to hell with Kikyo and Naraku...' She fell to the ground, blood coming out of her throat as she talked.  
  
"Like...K-Kaede s-s-said...the...last blade...of To...tosai....will be my death.............Naraku....have you...waited for me to see this fate..."  
  
In seconds, Iris knew she was dead. The door bursted open to reveal Rin, Sesshoumaru and Sesshou, with the sleeping Shippo on his back. Iris sighed, and took the ring from Kisara's finger, and laid it over hers. Then, like Shippo it surrounded her with a light, but it was beautiful crystal white. It levitated her into the air, as an aura of the light surrounded Inuyasha, Kouga, her, and Shippo. The light grew brighter, as it surrounded the entire area. When the light cleared, Inu and the others that were injured began to regain their stance and their wounds healed, but Iris fell into darkness.  
  
"Iris!!"   
  
Shippo climbed from Sesshoumaru's back, and ran over to the quarter demon, holding her close. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, seeing this was a moment for Iris and Shippo. Kouga went for his sword, as this was happening.  
  
"Shi...ppo..." Iris looked at him, a weak smile on her face.  
  
"It's alright....everything's alright now. Kisara's gone, and she won't hurt you anymore...I'm here now...I won't leave you again...I promise..." Shippo stroked her hair, as her ears twitched.  
  
Iris clutched his blue fire rat gi in her fist, as she laid her head on the fox's chest, close to going into slumber.  
  
"Shippo-chan?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"...I....I love you...I love you so much..." Iris whispered, so only he heard her announcement.  
  
In a minimum of five seconds, she fell asleep, while Kouga buried, and burned the body of the dead cat demon. Inuyasha sheathed his blood stained sword, and faced the others.  
  
"Let's go home, everyone."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome stood from ther porch, Kayasha seeing him as well.   
  
Inuyasha let Kagome fly into his arms, as she smiled happily, seeing he had returned unharmed. Kayasha saw a fox like boy coming out of the well, holding his sister in his arms. He ran at him, kicking him in the leg.  
  
"Put my sister down, you jerk!!" Kayasha growled.  
  
"Hey, hey, easy, tiger. I didn't hurt your sister." Shippo sighed.  
  
"Why is she unconsiouss?"  
  
"Because she fell asleep."  
  
A Kouga made his way out of the well, Sinna, about 18 came into the garden. She waved to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Miss Higure, is...Iris..." She stopped as she saw the raven haired wolf demon.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sinna and found that she was gazing at the wolf behind him. A chuckle escaped his throat, making Kouga looked over at him.  
  
"What's so funny, Inuyasha?" Kouga folded his arms.  
  
"You...hahaha....have a new admirer, Kouga."  
  
Kouga looked up to see the blacked haired red eyed girl standing near the entrance of the garden. She looked around in a circle, the approached the group. Kouga looked at her, as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sinna. What about you?"  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome, Shippo, and Kayasha all inside, as they could tell a certain flower was going to bloom. The had to talk about a certain quarter demon and fox demon's relationship. And it was going to be a while.  
  
A/N:: Okay, that was fun. haha, i made two pairings in this one. ^^ i'm so weird, but i write good fics, so enjoy. r/r 


	11. Mix and Half Breeds

A/N:: Let's see...who hasn't joined me in my notes so far? ....I know, I'll invite Sango ::dials on her phone, and lifts it to her ear::  
  
Sango:: Yes?  
  
Whits:: Sango, I'm going to zap you into my notes, you mind?  
  
Sango:: .....i guess not, go ahead.  
  
:: zaps Sango into the room, and smiles brightly::  
  
Whits:: okay, could you do the disclaimer for me? ^^  
  
Sango:: alright. This fic belongs to Whits-sama, and she will be upset if you try to use any of her characters in your fics.  
  
Whits:: (whispers) more like I'll murder them  
  
Sango:: you don't have to go that far. -.-  
  
Whits:: I just might. oh well, enjoy  
  
Inuyasha's Daughter "Mix and Half Breeds"  
  
Kayasha ran through the streets, holding a box in his arms. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper, with a emerald bow on it. He was now a strong 12 year old, and not only that...HE WAS LATE FOR HIS SISTER'S SON's BIRTHDAY!!!! He nearly ran into the door, and he knocked on the door. A bunch of voices were heard coming from the house where Iris and Shippo now lived. He was just about to knock again, when Kouga opened the door, a small toddler by his side. A smirk crossed the wolf's face.  
  
"It's about time you got here, your late." Kouga chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you wate." Kouga's son, Kinno repeated.  
  
Kouga shook his head in pity that his son could talk like a 3 year old, and lifted him onto his shoulder, leading Kayasha into the living room. The group had all made it. There was Inuyasha, being tackled by their 4 year old son, Panku. The little alert child climbed all over Inuyasha and the couch, giggling at his actions. Sinna sat near the window reaching her arms forward as Kinno flew into them, letting her lift him onto her lap. Kagome chuckled, and lifted Panku up, laying him into her arms, trying to force the little guy to take a nap, which he refused. Miroku and Sango sat on the love seat, watching as Kouga sat over by his wife and son, allowing Sinna to lay her head on his shoulder. Then, a new child caught Kayasha's eyes. A little boy began to chase Panku around. He had the silver ears on his head, but a fox tail hung from his baggy pants. His goldish emerald eyes shined with miscivious light, as he tackled Panku, tickling his sides. Panku cried with laughter, until Shippo walked in, lifting his son off off his young brother in law. The little boy moaned, and then threw his arms around his father. Iris, now about 20 years old, walked in, a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, thank you for coming, everyone. It's good to see you all again." Her silver hair was cut up to her shoulders, but it was still black highlighted.  
  
"It was our pleasure, but did you forget to invite Sesshoumaru?" Kagome held her struggling son in her arms.  
  
"No, he'll be here soon, Sesshou and Boushin got sick, and Rin and Wein will be the only ones to make it with him. I hope you don't mind that I invited him, dad..."  
  
"Nah, I don't care, as long as he doesn't cause an influence on Panku."  
  
"Grandpa Sessh is coming!!" Iris' son, Shioris piped up.  
  
"It would be better if you called him uncle, not grandpa." Shippo giggled.  
  
"I agree." Inuyasha plucked Panku off his feet, holding him by his collar.  
  
They all turned as the crumble of wrapping paper was heard, to see Shioris was already attacking his birthday presents. Sweatdrops appeared by everyone's heads as he teared the boxes and tape apart to get to his gifts. Iris began to pull him away from his half opened presents as Wein, Rin, and Sesshoumaru walked in. Shioris leapt out of his mother's arms, and jumped into Rin's, snuggling her, because he'd missed her. Wein automatically went over to play with Kinno and Panku, and Sesshoumaru began to talk with Inuyasha and Kouga about something. Iris sighed, and walked into the garden, laying her head in her cupped hands. Sinna walked out to see her childhood friend outside instead of inside with the father she rarely gets to see anymore. Sinna walked up to her, and laid an arm around the young woman's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Sinna..."  
  
"Iris, why aren't you talking with your father and siblings? You haven't seen them since the day Shioris was born."  
  
"I'm sorry...but when Uncle Sesshoumaru starts to talk to dad, it takes a while." Iris repled, making Sinna laugh warmly.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. Same thing happens when Kouga goes home in the fedual era for a while, he doesn't come back for a few days...the longest was a week. Measure that in a whole year." Sinna chuckled.  
  
"...." Iris stared off.  
  
"Oh, come on, miss lucky, you got a great father, a wonderful husband, and your first child, get in there, and talk to everyone. Or I'll bring them out here."  
  
Iris gave her a playful punch, and the two walked back inside, where they found Panku and Wein playing tag with the other kids. Iris giggled, and walked by Shippo, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making all the kids make a comment to it, making the wolf youkai laugh. Iris and Inuyasha then got into a deep converstation about how their life was going, while Kagome kept the boys and Wein in line.  
  
~Five years later....~  
  
"Shioris, go wake your little brother, I need to take him to Sinna and Kouga's so I can go to a job interview!" Iris called to her half awake son.  
  
The half human fox/dog demon climbed out of bed, and headed for the room over by his new 2 year old sister's room to see a small bundle snoring in his bed. He walked up, and uncovered the bundle to see a little boy that resembled his grandfather, Inuyasha. He opened his eyes to show a hazel like gold. He looked at his big brother's face.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Mom says get up, Inu. Your going to Kouga and Sinna's with Lilly to hang out while mom gets a new job."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The little Inu wore a pair of baggy pants that nearly hung from his waist, and a very long black chinese shirt that he got from Shioris after he grew out of it. He dragged his feet across the floor, and lifted his two year old sister out of her crib, carrying her into the bathroom to see his mom brushing her hair. She looked down to see her son carrying his sleeping baby sister.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha, did you sleep well?" Iris smiled.  
  
"Not really, Lilly woke up crying at 5 in the morning, and wouldn't go to sleep for another hour." Inu sighed, patting Lilly's back.  
  
"Okay...make you a deal. I'll carry Lilly to Kouga and Sinna's you can sleep when you get there. Then, Lilly is in Sinna's hands, okay?"  
  
Inu nodded, and walked off to his room, looking for his slip on black shoes. Shioris was getting ready for school, and was frantically double cheking that he had everything, which was making his kid brother chuckle. He found his shoes buried under his bag of clothes, and put them on, as Iris and Shioris came to his room, calling for them to go. He nodded, and followed them to the car. Inu looked over at his house, and wished he could be at his grandfather's house. He loved the well that was there, and Uncle Souta always played with him there, and so did his very young uncle Panku. He sighed, and climbed into the car, as they drove off to Kouga and Sinna's, where Kinno was waiting to play a never ending game of tag with the young half demon.  
  
A/N:: Thank you all for reading this fic, and I will make a sequel through the eyes of the young Inuyasha. ::bows:: thank you for your reviews, and for excusing my writer's block. I'm happy this story was a sucess. bye for now.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
